Major Crimes Higher Education
by Live Freely
Summary: The team got a case on a college campus. It was never good when you mix young people, college, and freedom. (Written during the hiatus)


Major Crimes

Higher Education

The team got a case on a college campus. It was never good when you mix young people, college, and freedom.

( **Written during the hiatus** )

Chapter 1

As the team settled at their desk they were happy joking and teasing each other. They were thankful for not having an early morning roll out. The Commander and Flynn were the last to arrive.

'Good Morning everyone", as she made her way to her office.

"Morning", they all said to the Commander with a smile.

"Hey, Flynn you're late? You do know what time you have to be at work right?" leaning back in his seat.

"Shut up Louie", giving him an annoyed look as he made his way to his desk.

Turning back to the rest of the room, "Well since you wanted to know so badly well the Commander turn around to give me a kiss and"… "Stop, please stop", he shouted standing up.

The commotion had Sharon looking up, and leaving her office to see what was going on.

"Hey, what is the matter did we get a case?" looking at her team.

"Um no Ma'am just the usual from these two", as Julio laughed with the others.

'Ok I guess", looking at her team with a suspicious look on her face.

The morning passed slowly which enabled them to finish up paperwork from the day before.

"Flynn what are you doing this weekend, I would like to go see a Dodgers game".

"I am not sure why?"

"Oh no, what does Patrice went you to do?"

"Who says she wants?"… "Stop talking because I know she wants you to do something you don't want to do. Talk now or else I will call her and tell her what you are doing?"

"Fine she wants to go shopping for the house, and I would rather murder someone than go shopping".

The team laughed at the things Provenza was willing to do to get out of the things Patrice wanted him to do.

"Ok let me look for some tickets and if not I will figure something for us to do. And by the way, you owe me big time", getting up to go to the break room.

With the Commander's new title she had a lot more meetings to go to. The afternoon pass with Sharon out of her office leaving the team to babysit each other. That was never a good idea with Flynn and Provenza in charge. Thank god for Mike and the rest of the team with sensible heads on their shoulders.

They heard the familiar clicking of her heels as she made her way into the murder room with her hands filled with folders.

"Ok everyone let's get out of there since we have no case". She turns to go to her office to pack up for the day. The team was leaving as she made her way to Andy's desk to see if he was ready to go.

They made their way to the elevator waiting for it to open, "Are we doing anything this weekend?" as they both stepped into the elevator.

Looking up at him, "I have nothing plan right now why?"

"Well, Provenza wants to go to a Dodgers game because Patrice wants him to go shopping for the house".

She giggled while shaking her head at his partner's antics. Only her second in commander would do something like that. Other men would just suck it up and go with their wives.

The traffic was not as bad as they made their way home. It helped that they were able to leave work early. She just wanted to relax with her husband and forget today. She had plans to just relax in the tub with him.

Chapter 2

Around four in the morning his phone started to ring. Rolling over on his side Andy reached for his phone.

"Yeah what do we have?"

"Well, it's a mess I can tell you that".

"Ok send us the address we will meet you guys there as soon as possible", as he hangs up.

"What's wrong?" as she sat up.

"A case at one of the college, Provenza is sending us the address", as his phone ping with an incoming text.

"He said it is a bloody mess, his words not mine", reading the text she just received from her second in command.

"Well, I can image when you have a college campus, young kids, and anything you can get your hands on", as he pulled behind the other police vehicles.

Andy and Sharon got out of their car making their way under the police tape to join the team. Some of her team was still speaking to a few students on the side of the building.

"Ok, what can you tell me so far Lt. Provenza?"

"Well, Commander the security officer got a call from a young man the one talking to Skyes", turning to see where he was pointing to.

Nodding for him to continue, "He came into his dorm room to see four young kids lying on the floor and not moving. He checked for a pulse from all of them and found none so he called security and they called us".

"Ok have we spoken to them yet, and do we have video of the building or around campus?"

"Buzz and Mike are taking care of that right now".

While Sharon and Provenza were talking Andy walked to the Deans Office to see if he was still on campus. Luckily for them, the Dean was still there and agreed to talk to the Commander.

As she wondered where Andy was her thoughts was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Andy where are you?"

"I am with the Dean of the College in his office. I have patrol coming to get you and bring you to his office. I also have his secretary downloading information on all the deceased".

"Thanks, Lt. Flynn…. Ok, I see the officer now and I will see you in a few minutes", hanging up the phone as the officer approached her.

"Good evening office Johnson led the way please".

"Sure Commander right this way", leading the way to the Dean's office.

Chapter 3

"Dean Sherman this is Commander Flynn from the LAPD".

"Dean Sherman nice to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances. Can you please shed light on the students?"

"Well Commander, I …um sorry this is very hard, and I have not even dealt with the parents yet".

"Dean Sherman please hold off telling the parents, I would like the LAPD to notify them instead".

"Ok".

"After going over their files none of the students have ever been in trouble".

Andy opens the folder with all the information the Dean's secretary gave him.

"Commander I have gone over a few of the paperwork, and so far nothing stands out about the students", extending the folder to her.

"Ok thanks", touching his arm as she turns to the Dean.

"Dean Sherman that's all we have for now, but please make yourself available for further questions if need be".

"Will do Commander Flynn" as he walked them to the open door of his office.

As they left the Dean's office neither said a word. They were a bit puzzled thus far on what could have happened. Maybe after they return to the office the picture would start looking clearer.

"Commander we are finished there, and on our way back to the office".

As Andy and Sharon approached the team something caught her eye, "Andy take a look at your left but discretionally".

"Oh I see, what is going on there?" not really changing his body position, or demeanor to give away what they were looking at.

"We may be able to get some more information on what happened there?"

"Buzz can you come over there please?"

"Lt. Provenza did Kendall say the bodies were moved to the dorm room, but they were killed elsewhere".

"Yes Commander, Why?"

"Take a look to your left what do you see?"

"It looks like a party that ended badly if you ask me?"

"But look at all the kids with their phones in their hands", raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, oh, no do we really have to talk to them?"

"Yes".

Groaning, "So we have to check The Facebook, The Twitter, and The Instagram, great just great, and here I thought the night could not get any worse".

Andy chuckles gains side eyes from Provenza.

"On the bright side, you don't have to talk to them, or even ask them about The Facebook or even The Twitter".

"Very funny Commander. Mike and Buzz please take care of that because I can't understand what the hell these kids say, and I am very good at the English language".

"We can meet you back at the office may be in an hours' time", checking his watch before walking over to join Mike and Buzz.

Chapter 4

Yawning as he drove back to the office Andy hoped this case would be solved soon, but his gut told him they could have some twist and turns.

"Hey! You ok, you've been very quiet this whole time", giving his nondriving hand a squeeze.

"I am fine", giving her a smile. "I am just a bit tired, and a little worried this case will give us trouble before we can solve it".

"Yeah, I feel the same way too. Kids, college, and being away from their families can lead to some bad things. You hope as parents that you have equipped them with all the values, and skills to avoid bad influences".

"Thank god our kids are pretty amazing people and skipped the craziness".

Nodding as he parked the car in his assigned spot. They sat in silence for few minutes before getting out of the car.

As they made their way to the elevator they encounter Chief Mason. "Chief what can we do for you?" as the elevator opened up for them to enter.

"Well, I would like any information that you have so far", raising his hands. "I know you don't have much, but I just got off the phone with Chief Pope", smiling as he saw Andy and Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Well we have four young kids lying on a slab in the morgue. We are still trying to connect how they died and so far we can't find out how they are connected".

"Ok let me know as soon as you got more to go on. Hopeful we can have some answers because in today's society, and social media it is harder to keep things quiet, or stay ahead of what the truth really is", leaving as he finished his venting.

She rubbed her forehead where a headache was just starting, "Mike anything so far with the computers".

"No Commander it's like they were never friends with each other. So how they meet and for how long is still a mystery".

"Ok, thanks let me know if you find anything even if it is the smallest thing because it may lead us to something", turning to head back to her office.

"Commander, I would like to suggest something", as Mike turned away from his computer.

"Sure Mike".

"It may be time to inform the parents so we can get access to the computers at home and get a warrant for the school servers, phones, and any other electronics. It may be what we need to start connecting the dots of this case".

"Good idea Lt. go ahead and get the warrants also include the parents' home just in case we run into problems".

Mike nodded his head and reached over to grab the phone receiver to put the plan in motion. He had a feeling it would gain them a lot of the information to start untangling the mess they were encountering so far.

Chapter 5

Andy and Provenza went back to the school to see if they can get more information after last night. By now the rest of the school was aware of what took place. Two male's and two female's students were died and still no clue on how this came to be.

"Do you think we will get a few leads today?"

"I hope so Flynn because this case is just getting harder, and weirder the more, I keep thinking about it. It doesn't help that we went home for a few hours and back at it this morning".

"We have a list of the classes so how about we start there, and talk to as many students as we can?" as Andy pulled into the car park.

"I agree we should be able to start putting a picture together and maybe videos of the kids. With everyone having a mobile phone now we should get something I hope", as he nodded to Andy going to the Dean's office to talk to him first.

As the team continued to gather more information Sharon sent patrol officers to bring the parents to the PAB. With both her senior lieutenants out she wanted to have an advantage on questioning the parents in the conference room instead of their homes.

Looking out to the murder room she saw Amy standing at the murder board when an idea started to take root in her mind.

Lost in thought it took a few seconds, to realize her phone was ringing, "Yes Lt. Provenza", looking at her team as she continued to listen. "Ok see you soon", hanging up the phone.

Maybe they will get lucky with this case, "It's only been two days but it felt longer", speaking out loud.

With a nod of his head, Mike was able to get the attention of his Commander.

"Yes Mike", as she made her way to his desk. "I have the warrant Ma'am and we are good to go".

"Good Andy and Lt. Provenza are on their way back, and the parents are being transported to our office now. When they arrive we will ask them nicely and if they agree you and Julio along with patrol can go to their homes and Buzz of course".

"Andy and I along with Louie will start to question the parents".

As she finished talking to Mike her two Lt.'s made their way into the room.

"So what did you guys find out?"

"We did not get any video like we would have wanted, but a lot more information from the students in their classes".

After putting his jacket on the back of his chair he picked up his notebook and walked towards Provenza's desk.

"The four were not friends but a few months ago the students started to hear rumors about kids getting into this underground club where you get high just for the fun of it", as he read from his notes.

"What?" Oh god did they say how you get into the club?"

"No it was very secretive but we did find out some information from some of the students. They knew a few classmates that were part of it but got out early enough. I have the names but with the students having a few days off we have to wait tomorrow to go back to talk to those students".

"Very good at least we making inroads, but I don't want you two to go back to talk to them. I have a feeling they will not be very cooperative with the LAPD. They will feel like they will get in trouble".

She voiced that as Amy and Paige walked into the room. They sat down looking a bit confused by the silence in the room.

"Um… ok so what is the plan?" voiced Andy as the rest of the team looked back at her to continue. She just smiled as she walked to the murder board".

Chapter 6

"So the plan is for Amy and Paige to go uncover as students at the school. I want them to fully ingrain themselves which I think will get more information and start moving this case along like I want it to".

Amy and Paige just stared at each other. They hope they can pull this off because it was a lot of pressure. The case was dragging on, and the media was starting to gain a foothold in reporting the wrong things.

"Ok", they both said to the Commander knowing they did not have a choice.

"I have spoken to the Dean and they have set up the accounts for Amy and Paige to become students starting on Thursday morning. So we need to get you guys all set up today and Wednesday".

"Excuse me a second" as she made her way to her office to get the folders for the two.

"Thanks", they said as she handed them the folder. "So I need the two of you to memorize what's in the file and know it back and front", they both nodded to her as they opened the folders.

"You think we can do this it's been a while since I was in school", looking to Amy.

"We have no choice so let's go through this before we call Lieutenant Cooper and SIS".

Chapter 7

'So how long before we get Paige and Amy undercover in the school Commander", as Provenza walked to where she sat at Andy's desk.

Turning around, "I am looking to get them in the dorms on Thursday, but we are still waiting for room and board so they can share a suite".

"Um… I don't understand what that is", looking to see if Flynn got it.

"We have to wait for the room they can share with two other girls and have a bathroom between them", laughing at him.

"Don't be an ass Flynn, and how do you know all that anyway?"

"With Nicole and now Rusty although Rusty never roomed in a dorm we still checked out some schools and I did my homework old man".

At this point, Sharon could not hold in the giggle anymore. The team at this point turn to look in their direction curious to see why the Commander was in stitches.

"Commander Flynn", still looking at the lieutenant as she answered her phone.

"Yes thank you very much we will be ready to go on Thursday".

"Ok, Amy and Paige you will be new students at Lawson's College starting this Thursday. Don't worry all you have to do is bring yourself everything will be provided. Clothes, books and everything else a college student needs".

"Ok Commander we will be ready, oh and did they give us a timeframe to solve this case", asked Amy.

"I made it clear however long it takes, so no", looking to her two younger detectives.

"Amy can you please call Lt. Cooper and SIS to get things rolling so everything will be ready for Thursday.

"Tomorrow will be finalized what I want to happen, and Buzz will go over how to put the camera's that you both need to wear every day".

"Yes Commander", the newbie said.

"Ok, I think we can all pack up today there is nothing else we can accomplish until the next day. We should have more family information, financial and hopefully Mike and Buzz have made some headway into tracking their footprints online.

Chapter 8

As the team labored in early the day next they hoped that some answers were forthcoming in this case. As they all sat at their desk they heard the familiar click of the Commander's heel. Not long after both Flynn and Sharon made an appearance in the murder room.

"Good Morning", as she greeted her team.

"Morning Commander was heard all round".

"Ten minutes and then I would like an update", smiling as she made her way to her office.

"Yes Commander", as Provenza nodded to her.

Mike and Buzz were already busy looking at their computer since they got in this morning. It was a bit frustrating for the two because they were usually so good at finding things people wanted to hide especially online.

"Hey, Mike can you take a look at this please", leaning over to speak softly to Mike not wanting to alert the team if it turned out to be nothing.

"Sure what do you have?" turning the computer so he can see what Buzz was looking at.

The team continued to work on the case with each of them trying to get answers and hopefully solve this case since it seemed to drag on. They knew the Commander was under a lot of pressure but as usual, was handling it very well.

"Um… this is weird", talking in a low voice. This case had everyone a little annoyed, and sad that four kids were dead and no answers so far.

Andy continued to look through the account of the kids. They all seem to get money from their parents, but all of a sudden they all had this one account that had thousands of dollars which were not feasible for four young college kids.

"Alright everyone what do we have so far?"

"Ok let's start", standing by the murder board.

"I found a few red flags on the student's financial reports", standing up from his desk he moved closer to the rest of the team. "They all get money from their parents but also they all have accounts that have thousands of dollars and it is coming from one source", closing the folder he was reading from.

"Ok good do we have more information on the account?"

"Yes I have contacted the Bank and they are going through that to get to the source, and will let me know in about an hour what they have found so far. I told them we can take it from there, and we would also like total access".

"Wait and they agreed", a skeptical looking Provenza said.

"Well I let them know that I could use a warrant, and also the bad press with their customers knowing they were involved would not be good. They folded after that", with a smirk he nodded to his partner.

"Good job Andy please keep us abreast to the development on this".

"Commander we have found something, and hope it will lead us to something bigger", as Buzz motioned for everyone to follow him to RACER.

While the team was debriefing the Commander on the case Amy and Paige had disappeared to get ready to leave for the college.

As they all settled in their chairs Buzz pulled the video on the screen in RACER. He had a lot of things that none of the team understood especially Provenza if by his grumbling was any indication.

"Buzz what the hell are we looking at?" giving Buzz an angry look.

"Well Lt.", rolling his eyes at him. "Mike, Paige and I were able to get inside the firewalls of the kid's computer and the gain access to the different sites they frequent.

Mike jumped in before Louie could response, "A lot of what they did was going underground to keep their transaction a secret from the average person who gains access to their computer if it was ever stolen".

"Yeah, yeah stop being so longwinded what the Commander and everyone else wants to know is did you find anything that would be useful to solving this case?"

"Yes we did and a lot of images to go along with it".

Nodding to Buzz for him to bring up the images and money trail that Andy was also trying to get more information on. He hopes that Andy would get the names to match the accounts. At present, the kids did not have any names to go along with the account but they had a code of sort.

"So what are we looking at now?" as Sharon turn away from Provenza to look to Mike.

"It would seem like the kids stumbled upon some high ranking teachers doing some illegal stuff and were blackmailing them".

"Um… so do we have names to go along with all this", she asked.

"Not so far".

"Of course that would be too easy", as Louie tap his fingers on the desk.

"We also found more accounts and along with Andy we will try to decode it and have the names to go with it", as Mike look to Andy.

"Yes that is a good idea Lt., please do".

"Ok, I will continue to go through the underground sites and see what more information I can get from it", as Buzz started to furiously type on his laptop bring up so many screens had Provenza walking out. The rest of the team could not help but laugh at him.

As Sharon, Mike, and Andy got up to leave RACER, Andy turn to them "Maybe I should get a shirt- for his birthday that say (technology is not my friend)", making everyone laugh.

Andy phone started to ring as he approached his desk, "Major Crimes Lt. Flynn", sitting down as he spoke into the phone.

"Ok… yes thanks.

"That was the bank, we have a slight problem?" hanging up the phone and turning to them.

"The president of the bank won't be in until tomorrow and needs to sign off before we can get access", raising his hand to stop Provenza. "He is aware and is fine with us having access, but is unavailable until tomorrow to sign the paperwork".

With a deep sigh, she turns to Andy, "Ok just make sure this is one of the first things you do tomorrow morning when we come in".

"Yes Commander".

As they stood in silence for a few seconds they were alerted to footstep in the murder room. Enter Amy and Paige dressed as college students.

"Commander we are ready", as Amy and Paige lifted their backpacks and was finished being fitted with mikes from Buzz.

"Ok good luck we have your rooms wired, and also you both know how to turn on your mikes and video feed right", she asked them.

"Yes ma'am", they both said.

"Is Cooper all set up as well", looking to Amy.

"Yes, ma'am they are at the college right now".

"Well you guys can head out now we will make contact with you in the morning", as she dismisses them.

"I think we should call it a day and start early in the morning", walking to her office to close down for the day.

Chapter 9

Sharon was silence on the drive to the condo. Andy knew that she was thinking things over and putting the pieces together. It was something to see how she was able to put together all these seemly random things into a neat puzzle to solve.

A hum from her had him turning to give her a quick glance, "So I take it you have figured a few things about the case".

"Yes, early I just felt like I was missing something but having a few moments of silence away from the office things are following into place and making more sense", looking over as he keeps his eye on the road.

"Good because we were hoping to solve this case this week or even the weekend since we are on call".

"I would like to as well and get the Chief's off our backs along with the media".

Andy pulled into his parking space since he drove them this morning. As he opened the door he extended his hand to her. "Is Rusty going to be home tonight?"

"No, he is spending it by a friend. He said they are working on something I don't recall exactly what it was. You know computer lingo and all", smiling as they walked hand in hand to the elevators.

Laughter was his only response thinking about all the tech talk they deal with every day from Buzz and Mike. This case had more tech talk then usually because they were getting more, and more information from the searching they were doing using all the back channels of the internet. Whatever that meant?

"Ok shower and then dinner", pulling her down the hall to their bedroom.

"Hey! If you still want to talk some of your theories out, I am all ears", kissing her as she took off her clothes.

"Ok, maybe later right now I just want to relax with you".

"Fine by me but if you change your mind you know where I am?" winking at her.

After their shower, Andy and Sharon made their way to the kitchen to set the table as a knock was heard at the front door. Andy when to get the food while Sharon finished setting the table.

They spoke some during their meal, but keep it light since this case was a bit difficult. They really wanted to solve it and get a breather.

"I am so sleepy and just want to have a small vacation", looking to her as he pulled her feet to massage.

"Um… I think we can make that happen after this case", opening her eyes to look at him.

A text came on her phone "Amy and Paige are all set up and attending a party because they got some information already about the kids. It seems like every kid is talking about it on campus", reading out loud to a curious Andy.

"Will that's good news maybe we won't need the weekend to get this solve", crossing his fingers and smiling.

She hums at Andy while texting back to Provenza. She set her phone down leaning back on the sofa.

Next morning came too quickly if you ask Sharon and Andy. A loud groan was heard from Andy as the alarm went off. "Oh god kill me now", had Sharon laughing at her husband.

"Come on grumpy let's get this day started", kissing him briefly before getting up herself.

Andy parked their car just as Provenza pulled up as well. "Good Morning Lt. Provenza how are you this early morning?"

"Ye God, how are you so cheerful this early morning?" looking to her.

A laughing Andy was about to respond, "This morning she woke me up by"… "Stop right now Flynn if you want to even make it upstairs this morning", eyeing him up as he started to walk inside the building.

"Gentlemen it's too early for a couple's argument don't you think?" raising her eyebrow at them.

"Just answering his question", smiling at her as he grabbed her hand to walk to the elevators.

They all made their way to the murder room and it was empty. "Where is everyone?" looking around the empty room as Louie and Andy joined her.

"They are in RACER", answered Provenza.

"What? Wait! Why are they so early?" looking at her second in commander.

"Well they really want to solve this case as well and Amy and Paige are getting so much information so quickly. By the weekend we should have this case closed".

"Ok give me a few minutes to get everything up and running then we can go to RACER".

Both Andy and Provenza nodded their heads to her as they when to their respective desk to start their day. Andy really hopes they could finish this case by Friday.

About ten minutes later she opened her door, "Ok, I am ready", not looking behind her to see if her Lt.'s were following.

"Yes Commander", following her down the hall to RACER.

"Good morning Mike, Buzz", as she stepped into the room".

"Good morning", both Mike and Buzz responded as they looked up from the computer.

"So what do we have?"

"Commander we have been getting a treasure trove of information since yesterday", smiling at her.

"Good, good maybe we can get really lucky and solve this. Yes I know we are all saying that", reading the folder in front of her.

"Ok, it looks like Amy and Paige's cams are on now ma'am", as Julio spoke over the radio.

"Yes, thanks, Julio we now have a visual", replying back to Julio.

"Are you ready?" they heard Amy ask Paige as they both were still in the dorm room.

"Yep did you do the assignment the professor assigned?" Paige as Amy packing her pack bag.

"Yes all done, wait you did not?"

"No, no I did it last night but it's done".

Rolling his eyes, "They do know that they are not real students right", looking around the room.

Laughing, "Lt. Provenza even if they are not students you know Amy and Paige will take this assignment very seriously especially Amy.

Before they step outside Paige ask Amy if her camera was on. Amy replied with a nod. They ladies left the room and made their way down the steps to their first class. They had two classes together. It would help them cover each other, but also get more information on their own.

By the end of the day, a lot more information was gathered from more people, and the team was able to start interviewing more suspects on their list.

Chapter 10

Early morning the Commander and Andy were woken up by a call from Lt. Provenza. They just got a big break in the case which should open the case wide open.

"Ok Lt. Provenza we will meet you at the college campus in about half an hour".

They both groaned as they got up from the bed making them laugh out loud. They quickly got dress and made their way to the kitchen when they smelled coffee.

"Morning honey what are you doing up so early?"

"I could not sleep and I heard you guys up so and I figure out you had a roll out. You would definitely need coffee".

"Thanks, kid, we really needed this", as he pours coffee in both their travel mug.

Kissing his cheeks they left and made their way down the hall to the elevator.

Andy helped her in the car and slowly made his way to the driver's side.

"Ok, I am really hoping this is it? Case closed right?"

They made their way to the school and saw all the patrol cars around the school.

"Good morning, what do we have?"

"Ma'am we were able to get information on the dead kids, where they meet, and how they got the money in their bank account", as Amy gave her a folder.

"Really! How did you get all that information?" looking between Amy and Paige.

"We made friends with some of the kids that were recruited, but end up leaving because it was so weird and freaked them out".

"Ok, where are they now?"

Pointing over Sharon's shoulders to the kids that were all surrounded by patrol officers waiting to see what the Commander wanted to do.

"Ok have patrol take them to Major Crimes so we can get more information, and Paige please call DDA Hobbs so we can wrap up this case by tomorrow".

"Yes Commander", as she made her way to the officers to relay the Commander's request.

"Thank god this is all over", as Provenza sat down at his desk.

"I second that", as Andy lean his head on his desk.

The rest of the team made their way to their desk. It was Saturday afternoon now, and they had the roll out Friday early morning. You could see how tired they were, and was very glad the case was over.

"Listen up I have two options we could go home, or finish all the paperwork and get the rest of the weekend off. I spoke to the chief and demanded we get it off", standing next to Andy's desk.

"As much as I want to go home I really want to finish the paperwork and not have to deal with it on Monday", as Louie looked around the room.

"I am in agreement with Lt. Provenza ma'am", said Julio.

"We will finish up and then go home", as the rest of the team voiced that option.

"Ok let's finish up the reports so I can read and sign off on them", walking back to her desk.

About two hours later, "Hey beautiful are you ready to go home?"

"That's so sweet of you to say, but after the long night and day, we've had I don't feel beautiful at all", standing up slowly to put her coat on.

"Hey! You will always be beautiful no matter the circumstances', kissing her cheeks.

The End

Grateful Always.


End file.
